


Taking Notes

by mizzfrizzle



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Dominant Waverly, F/F, Nervous Nicole, One Shot, Role Reversal, Sex, Sex Education, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzfrizzle/pseuds/mizzfrizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly is tired of Nicole thinking she's so darn fragile and decides to take matters into her own, adorable hands!</p><p>[There's no other way to put it, it's just SMUT, folks.  Just pure, unadulterated smut.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Notes

**Author's Note:**

> I generally spend my Sundays delving into WayHaught fanfics in order to forget that I have to go to work the following Monday. So, here's to forgetting Mondays! I hope this helps!
> 
> (After the last couple of 'sweet' T rated situations I've posted, I almost feel embarrassed to post this...then again, I really don't.)

"Nicole, you can go _faster_ , you know," Waverly breathed against Nicole's neck.  The redhead didn't reply and, instead, continued rolling her hips agonizingly slow, grinding the fake cock into Waverly at a glacial pace.  It felt amazing, of course; it felt fantastic and wonderful and marvelous!  She slid her hand up and down Nicole's back, relishing the feel of her soft skin becoming slightly damp with perspiration. 

"Nicole," she said again, digging her bare heels into Nicole's flexing buttocks, "you're not going to _break_ me." 

Nicole pulled back slightly, looking at Waverly with worried eyes, "I'm sorry, it's just..new.  For me."  She paused her movements, forcing a frustrated groan from Waverly. 

"Waves, what is it?  Did I--" 

"No, Nicole, it's fine.  I'm fine.  Here," she said, unwrapping her legs from around Nicole's waist, "sit up."  She pressed her hands against Nicole's sturdy shoulders, pushing her into a sitting position, and began unfastening the straps at the redhead's hips. 

"Waves, what're you doing?" 

"Taking this thing off of you!" 

"Waverly, stop, I can go faster, I _will_!" 

"Hush," she said, pushing Nicole backward so her feet shot up into the air and she could pull the contraption the rest of the way off of her long, smooth legs. When Nicole attempted to continue her protests, Waverly held up her hand, palm out.  "Listen, sugar tits," she said, brushing her long hair back away from her face, "I get it.  It's new.  It's different.  I understand.  Remember when things were new and different for _me_?  Well?" 

"Yes, ma'am," Nicole replied dutifully, eyes fixed on the pattern of squares that made up Waverly's worn quilted bedspread. 

"And what did we do, huh?  We worked it out together.  You _helped_  me," she spoke, scooting to the edge of the bed and standing.  "You didn't just _tell_ me what you liked,' she continued, fastening the straps around her own shapely hips and adjusting the length here and there, making sure it was secure and tight, "you _showed_  me, remember?" 

"Uh, Wave," Nicole began, eyes widening.  "Babe." 

"Hmm?" 

"I mean, that's not exactly my, uh—my _thing_ , you know." 

"What are you saying?  You _don't_ want me to fuck you?" 

Nicole's mouth had gone completely dry at the sight of Waverly standing there, hands on her hips, while the still-wet head of the dildo bobbed rudely.  It wasn't _huge,_ _by_ any means but, on Waverly's petite frame and narrow waist it looked...slightly domineering. 

"N-no, that's _not_ what I'm saying," Nicole tried, swallowing hard. 

"Then what _are_ you saying," Waverly asked, uncrossing her arms and climbing onto the bed.   

"I just don't know if I'd _like_  it, even," she licked her lips, scooting up the bed some, away from Waverly. 

"Nicole, I'm not going to _make_ you do something you don't _want_ to do...but how will you even know if you like it or not if you don't at least _try_ it?"  Waverly was up on her knees, looking down at Nicole with concern in her eyes and, Nicole had to admit, she looked damned sexy and she could feel the arousal pool between her thighs. 

Waverly, using what Nicole assumed was some sort of sixth sense, must have noticed because her eyes flicked down to the soft curls between the redhead's spread legs as a smirk slowly spread on her lips.  She rested her hands on Nicole's shins and began running them up and down and all over the soft skin of her calves, her ankles, even behind her knees eliciting a small laugh from a ticklish Nicole. 

Scooting closer, Waverly's hand moved further up, stroking the sensitive skin inside Nicole's thighs, "Is this okay?" She asked, inwardly smiling at how much she was starting to sound like her girlfriend. 

"Mmhm," Nicole managed, squeezing her eyes shut and falling back onto the mattress. 

Waverly ran her middle finger through Nicole's wet folds, investigating her readiness.  Her willingness.  Her outright _eagerness_ , if the amount of slick juices were any indication which, in Waverly's mind, they so clearly were. 

Scooting closer on her knees, Waverly leaned forward, now circling Nicole's throbbing clit with her thumb.  "And this?" 

"Y-yes, s'fine," Nicole hissed, gripping the sheets, eyes still shut tight. 

Waverly moved closer, replacing her teasing fingers with the head of the cock, rubbing it through Nicole's wetness and pressing hard against her swollen nub.  The redhead's eyes flew open, but she didn’t protest.  Instead, she stared into Waverly's eyes and nodded almost imperceptibly.  Waverly moved the head closer to Nicole's entrance, parting her slowly.  She looked down—she couldn't help it, really—and was mesmerized by the open blossom of Nicole's wet entrance wrapping hungrily around the head of the cock. 

Nicole gasped softly, her eyes following Waverly's to where they were joined.  But really, it was only an inch.  Only the tip, barely.  Waverly eyes drifted back up to meet Nicole's.  They were frighteningly lustful and Nicole's breath caught in her throat. 

Without breaking eye contact, Waverly lifted Nicole's right leg up, holding the toned calf hard against her chest and pushing further into Nicole. 

Nicole moaned, her eyes rolling backward as her head hit the pillow. 

Waverly pulled Nicole closer, settling her thighs beneath the redhead's own, and began pumping—slowly—in and out of Nicole's soaked pussy.  Soon, she was buried as deep as she could and angling her thrusts up, grinding—she hoped—against the front wall of Nicole's sex. 

Nicole had managed to lift her head again, looking down her sweating body to where Waverly was entering her; the dildo glistening with her slippery essence.  Waverly was concentrating hard, her muscles straining with exertion, her abdomen going rigid with every thrust. 

"Faster," Nicole husked. 

"What was that?" Waverly pretended not to hear, continuing her slow, deep pace. 

"Faster, please." 

Waverly smiled, pulling out slowly before slamming into Nicole hard and fast, relishing the high moan erupting from the depths of Nicole's chest before it spilled over her lips.  Waverly threw her head back, her long hair tickling her back, ramming the fake cock roughly in and out of Nicole's dripping core.  Reaching down blindly, she pinched the redhead's clit between her fingers, groping and tugging it.   

"Mm-uhn, yes, fuck me, Wave, harder, please." 

Waverly was breathing hard, but smiled as she listened to Nicole's strained whimpers and pleas, the slap of their skin each time she thrust forward, the creak of the old bed frame.  She looked down at Nicole, looking so helpless and wanton, her walls pulsing and sucking the dildo like it was a straw in a milkshake. 

"Come for me," Waverly demanded, gyrating wildly now, aroused beyond control, the fingers of her free hand still stroking and teasing Nicole's hard, little bundle of nerves.  "Come for me, Nicole." 

And come she did, gripping Waverly's knees and attempting to buck against her as the orgasm pounded through her body, electrifying her nerves as she cried out Waverly's name again and again.  Waverly slowed, letting Nicole ride the waves of ecstasy.  Tears had erupted from the corners of her eyes and sweat glistened deliciously between her breasts.  Waverly, unable to stop herself, leaned forward, burying the cock deep inside of Nicole, as she ran her tongue over the salty skin in that beautiful, magnificent valley, settling Nicole's foot back onto the quilt. 

Nicole whimpered one last time, her body shuddering with aftershocks, before wrapping her arms around Waverly's shoulders, pulling her tight against her chest. 

They were quiet for a few moments, the rubber cock still buried inside of Nicole but neither of them keen on moving. 

"Was that..was that okay?" Waverly inquired, now suddenly filled with nervous energy. 

"Jesus Christ, Waverly!" Nicole chuckled, tangling her hand around a fistful of hair and pressing a kiss to the brunette's temple.  "That was," Nicole tried, breaking off momentarily as Waverly pulled the apparatus from inside of her, mewling quietly, "that was...I stand corrected, obviously." 

"Something tells me you can't hardly _stand_ at all," Waverly emphasized with a smile, sighing inwardly with relief as she shimmied out of the straps and tossed the thing across the room with a bouncy _Thunk!_    

She climbed up to Nicole's side, resting her head against the taller woman's shoulder. 

"I'm glad you trusted me enough to at least _try_." 

"I trust you with everything I've got, Wave, and don't you forget it." 

"Never," Waverly smiled, pressing a kiss to the soft swell of Nicole's breast.  "I promise.  Also," she paused, settling her chin on Nicole's chest and looking into her glassy brown eyes, "I hope you were taking notes." 

"Indeed," the redhead smiled, pressing a kiss to the tip of Waverly's nose before settling back against the pillow and gripping her girlfriend tighter, a loud sigh escaping her lips.  "Indeed." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! I'm spent! That was...really something to write.  
> Hope you enjoyed it and continue to read my...stuff.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. XO, ya'll.
> 
> [I don't own any characters from Wynonna Earp and I would certainly ruin them if I did. Sorry for any typos, I needed a drink or two or three to get me through this little nugget!]


End file.
